


Sappho, fragment 80

by KissMyAsthma



Series: Soft Ineffable Wives [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), One Shot, Soft Ineffable Wives, fem! Aziraphale, fem! crowley - Freeform, genderqueer Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: „…ah yes, he’s my twin brother. He’s on vacation now and he left me in charge of the bookshop,”  the lady with a sweet, soft voice said.„Oh, I didn’t know Mr Fell had a sister!” The young brunette was enthusiastic. „Nice to meet you, Mrs…?”„Fell, Ariel Fell.”-Before Crowley could say anything, she needed to take a good look at the angel, for it was the first time ever she saw Aziraphale in a female form.





	Sappho, fragment 80

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to @leukozyna for being the best beta!  
_______  
It's a part of a series, but can be read as a one shot.

"...I think you should try it. Just for the sake of it." 

"But dearest, I’m used to the form I have. I’ve grown quite fond of it." 

"But aren’t you curious? Of how it would be, what we could... Do together?" 

"Oh, really, Crowley!" 

The demon, female presenting at the moment, raised her hands in a defensive gesture and got back to drinking her wine. 

Aziraphale hoped she was done for tonight. Yes, he definitely enjoyed when Crowley kept changing the form she preferred, the angel knew the demon couldn’t be contained in the same vessel all the time, simp-ly because she’d be bored and tired of it. Aziraphale, on the other hand, hadn’t changed himself in millen-nia, he simply didn’t feel the need, feeling alright just the way he was. 

He would always choose the convenience of what he already knew, unless we were talking about food or carnal pleasures. He had more than enough time to explore the way his male presenting body worked. He just didn’t... 

"You know what, angel," Crowley’s voice interrputed his pondering, "I think I’ll be going." 

"Oh, dear, you aren’t mad at me, are you?" the angel asked with a worried face, and the view made Crow-ley soft with love. 

"Of course not, silly." In a quick move the demon was with Aziraphale, her hands in his, and the angel received a delicate peck on the lips by way of reassurance. "I’m just tired, I could use a few hours of sleep." 

"You could just go upstairs, the bed is made."

"But I have to take care of my plants. Water them, terrorize a bit, you know, the usual stuff."

The smirk on the demon’s face made her even more irresistible than she already was, and that’s why the angel pulled her in for a deep kiss that earned an appreciative hum in response. Both meaning it as a good-bye/goodnight gesture, they didn’t let go of each other for a while, and when they finally did, Crowley’s cheeks were flushed with an adorable shade of pink, her lips slightly swollen, and the angel’s collar and hair were awfully disheveled. 

"Sleep well, dearest." Aziraphale whispered, a thoughtful smile on his lips, as Crowley put her black glass-es back on her nose and threw her black leather jacket over her arm. 

"You bet I will. See you tomorrow, angel." 

Blowing him a kiss on her way out, Crowley walked out of the bookshop, leaving her love with a head full of thoughts. 

** 

The next day, Crowley walked out of the Bentley, the usual swagger in her moves as she swayed her hips on the way to the bookshop. Wearing tight black jeans, a snakeskin-like top, her red hair styled carefully into a wild mess over her shoulders, with a paper bag from Aziraphale’s favourite patisserie in her hands, she was sure to be a view her dearest angel would love. 

She adjusted the glasses on her nose, noticing a bunch of people in the bookshop through the window. Forever amused by the mortals’ ineffective attempts in buying books from her lover, Crowley walked into the shop... And stopped, dumbfounded. 

"...ah yes, he’s my twin brother. He’s on vacation now, with his husband, and he left me in charge of the bookshop," the lady with a sweet, soft voice said, straightening her long, beige skirt with a careless swipe of her hand. 

"Oh, I didn’t know Mr Fell had a sister!" The young brunette was enthusiastic. "Nice to meet you, Mrs....?" 

"Fell, Ariel Fell."

"Miss Fell! But, back to the issue of Miss Austen...."

"Oh, bother. I’m afraid I can’t sell this book. Or any other," the voice of the lady was apologetic. "My brother told me not to sell any of his books during his absence." 

"Uh. Um. Okay? But why bother with opening the bookshop at all, then?" the boy with big hipster glasses asked, after he exchanged surprised looks with his companion. 

The awkward silence would’ve lasted way longer, but fortunately Miss Fell noticed Crowley. 

"Crowley, love!" The relief in the lady’s voice filled the room. "I’m sorry, ducklings, but I have to ask you to leave," said Miss Fell. "I was just waiting for my wife, we’re actually supposed to leave in ten minutes, so..." 

The brunette looked at the boy with disappointment, and the couple said their quiet goodbye, ready to leave the bookshop. 

The demon, still standing near the exit, could hear their whispers as the young people walked past her: 

"Bloody hell, she’s as fucking weird as her brother." 

"Ugh, yeah. And equally queer. I wonder if anyone’s straight in Fell’s family..." 

When the boy and the girl finally left, Miss Fell locked the door and turned the sign on it to CLOSED, leaning on the door with a loud exhale. 

And then, with the most innocent smile on her lips, she looked at the demon, noticing the most attention-grabbing thing in the room. 

"Aw, dear, you brought these scrumptious mille-feuille? Aren’t you the best!" the angel exclaimed, taking the paper bag from the hands of the awestruck demon. Miss Fell stood on her toes to give her sweetheart a kiss on the cheek, and then took a step back, looking at Crowley expectantly, waiting for her to say any-thing. 

But before Crowley could say anything, she needed to take a good look at the angel, for it was the first time ever she saw Aziraphale in a female form. 

And it was, indeed, quite a sight. 

The only thing that didn’t seem to have changed were the angel’s eyes, blue as only hers could be. Framed by long lashes, they made Aziraphale look incredibly innocent and pure, especially along with the white blonde curls around her fair, soft face. 

The pale baby blue shirt and the écru waistcoat went nicely with the beige box pleated skirt, long enough to cover her knees, and yet revealing white, thick socks. Her nude oxford shoes with a slight heel were perfectly color-matched to the angel’s tie. 

"I... I thought you didn’t want to try it." Crowley said faintly, still dazzled by the delectable view her beau-tiful angel made.

"Oh, Crowley, sweetheart," Aziraphale carefully took off the demon’s glasses and put them away, and then she took the demon’s hand in her palm. "You mentioned it so often, and you’re such a dashing, beautiful woman, and, oh, I don’t know, dear..." She smiled tentatively. "I think I just wanted to make you happy." 

"Angel... But you always make me happy." Crowley said, her voice unsteady, as if she was about to cry.

Aziraphale put the patisserie bag on the windowsill nearby, and once her hands were free, she stood on her toes to cup the demon’s face. 

Crowley sighed at the feeling of the soft touch on her face. She smiled, gazing in Aziraphale’s blue eyes, and wrapped her arms around the angel’s waist to steady her a bit. 

"You are incredible," the demon whispered as she left tiny pecks on the angel’s forehead, her nose and finally her lips. "And you look amazing, and so soft, all I can think about is to hold you tight and never let go." 

Aziraphale grinned as she gave her darling a kiss, chaste at first, until she slid her tongue between the de-mon’s lips to deepen it, graze here and there with her teeth, and overall make Crowley a shivering mess with just her mouth. 

When the angel moved from her lips to her neck, Crowley took a deep breath, desperate for the air she didn’t really need, and put her hand in the soft, white curls, making Aziraphale look at her with a truly devilish smile. 

"Yes, dearest?" 

"So... Ariel, huh?" Crowley prompted, wrapping a strand of the angel’s hair around her finger. 

"I had a phone call in the morning, and when they asked me who I was and where Mr Fell was, I panic-ked," Aziraphale started to explain. "I saw the book of Andersen’s fairy tales lying nearby, and, uh, it was the first thing that came to my mind." 

"Nice," the demon assessed, letting go of the white curl and moving her hand up and down Aziraphale’s waistcoat, stroking her side. "And how do you like the new clothes?" 

"They’re alright, actually. The skirt is way more breezy down there," the angel ignored her lover’s snort, "Though I have to admit, at first I couldn’t get used to the garters." 

"Ngk?" 

Miss Fell raised her eyebrows, waiting for the demon to clarify which one out of the ngk repertoire it was this time. 

"You’re wearing garters?"

"Obviously, otherwise my overknees would roll down." 

Crowley looked in the blue eyes, then her look wandered down, to the angel’s lips, then down again, at her bosom. 

"Interesting," Crowley hummed, as she moved her finger over Aziraphale’s neck, stopping at her nude tie that she loosened, tugging it lightly afterwards. 

"What’s so interesting, my love?" miss Fell voice was playful, as were her hands that suddenly were hooked on the belt loops of Crowley’s jeans. 

"This looks like a lovely nap spot," the demon’s fingers were currently undoing the buttons under the an-gel’s neck, revealing the soft, fair skin of Aziraphale’s cleavage. "Oh, and what do we have here... I ha-ven’t seen any frills on you in a while," she said, sliding her hand over the edge of the frilly brassiere. 

"Well, I am quite fond of them, so this is a nice chance to make up for all the frill-less decades." 

Crowley wasn’t really listening, as she was way more focused on caressing the exposed skin with delicate touches, brushing it with her lips and making sure to leave so many kisses and hickeys as possible. Mean-while, Aziraphale snuck her hands under the material of the demon’s snakeskin-like top... And that was when she realised something. 

"Dearest," the angel said, her voice a little rougher than earlier, "It just came to my attention that we’re standing next to the window... What would you say if I suggested moving to the back of the shop?" 

"I’d say that I love my smart angel." Crowley responded, her voice muffled by her smart angel’s breasts. 

When the ladies shifted around to the back of the bookshop, Aziraphale occupying her usual place on the couch, Crowley taking her usual place on top of the angel, a bottle of wine appeared on the table next to the couch. There was no need for wine glasses, as it was easier to pass the bottle between the two wives.

After the demon took a sip, her eyes glued to the angel, she passed her the bottle. Once Aziraphale had had her drink, Crowley sighed. "I can’t believe you did it. But I’m so happy you did,” she said, taking an-other gulp. "You look stunning. And you’re so soft. Your skin is so soft, I could kiss you and touch you all night."

"Well, that’s sounds like a plan, doesn’t it?" Aziraphale asked skittishly, her hand so warm on Crowley’s lower back.

The demon took another sip and rested her head on Aziraphale’s breasts. "I don’t know, does it? Bloody hell, Aziraphale, I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfortable…"

Taking the bottle out of the demon’s hands, Miss Fell took another swig and set down the bottle on the table nearby. With her now free hand she cradled Crowley’s chin, lifting it up for a kiss.

After the unhurried, sweet caress, Crowley squirmed for a moment and got herself even more comfortably sprawled over Aziraphale, her arms again around the angel’s waist, her slim legs entwined with Miss Fell’s.

"Are you getting ready for a nap, darling?" Aziraphale asked, her voice sweet like honey, her hand rubbing the demon’s back, providing an absolutely marvellous feeling.

"Yes…" Crowley purred, stroking her lover’s thigh through the skirt, "NO!" she exclaimed suddenly, gain-ing a surprised look from Miss Fell.

"I NEED to see the garters!" Crowley informed her, trying her best to hike up Aziraphale’s skirt without moving away from the warmth of her chest.

"Really…"

"Yes, absolutely!" 

With a deep sigh, the angel rolled up her skirt, feeling sorry for all the pleats that were going to lose their shape. 

The demon slid her hand up Miss Fell’s leg, getting all flustered when her palm wandered above the an-gel’s knee. She was positively about to lose it once she reached Aziraphale’s thigh and, indeed, found a powder pink garter up there.

“Stop it, Crowley, don’t act like you’ve seen anything salacious…." 

"But AZIRAPHALE—“

"Come on now, had I known you’d be like that, I could’ve worn the garters underneath my slacks."

Crowley gasped, and heavily slumped down to lay between the angel’s thighs, her head on Aziraphale’s abdomen. 

Miss Fell smiled as she combed her fingers through Crowley’s red hair, positively stunned and absolutely charmed by the demon’s little face, somewhere on the edge between disbelief and bliss.

"You baffle me, angel." Crowley said eventually, as she caught the angel’s hand to press it to her demonic lips, imprinting a kiss there.

"Or maybe you simply underestimate me, love."

"I would never!"

"Oh, just come here, dear."

Aziraphale’s request, processed positively, made Crowley crawl over the angel, throw her hands over her neck and nestle cozily between her arms, making herself a pillow out of Aziraphale’s bosom.

Once she had her there, Miss Fell kissed the demon on the top of her red head and stroked her back slowly, keeping the other hand around the neck of the wine bottle. While Crowley was enjoying her nap, the angel could think of the things they could do later, hopefully upstairs, as the couch in the back room wasn’t as comfortable as the king-sized bed she had in her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
Sappho, fragment 80
> 
> "Sleep thou, in the bosom of thy sweetheart"  
**
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
It's my first work in the Good Omens fandom. I hope you liked it, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
